


Take Off

by Eve1978



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Tayte Hanson - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Flying, Mile High Club, Shameless Smut, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: I‘m not even going to try and explain this one, this is pure shameless smut. I recently discovered Tayte and needless to say I’ve been a little obsessed. It was only a matter of time before I wanted to write him.Story: You and Bucky end up on a plane with porn star Tayte Hanson who makes you a member of the Mile high club. Also, Bucky is a little shit.





	Take Off

Your fingers dug into the edge of your seat while your body was starting to shake, your eyes shut, heart racing beyond your control. You tried to focus on your breathing in an attempt to calm yourself down.

‘We’re still on the ground, doll,’ the deep voice next to you remarked. You could hear the laughter in his tone.

‘Don’t you dare make fun of me, Barnes.’

‘Do you want to switch places with me?’

‘No, why?’

‘Because that’s my flesh hand and you’re squeezing really fucking hard.’

You only now noticed your hand was not only clinging to your seat but also to his hand. And you were holding on for dear life, your fingers locked firmly over his, nails digging into his skin.

You released him from your death grip,’ I’m sorry, Buck.’

He let out a breath of relief.

‘I just really hate flying,’ you added.

‘I would have never guessed,’ he smirked but he stood up and offered you his seat and also his other, much stronger, hand while you both switched places.

‘Thanks,’ you sighed.

‘Squeeze away,’ he gave you a little smile.

You leaned back in the seat, trying to focus on his hand on yours and not on the plane that was now definitely starting to move from the ground.

You hated flying, it was a completely irrational fear, you knew very well driving a car was a lot more dangerous, in theory. But no matter how many times you’d set foot on a plane it always stressed you out.

‘It’s going to be fine,’ Bucky reassured you.

You gave him a thankful smile, at least it was Barnes who was with you today. If you had to fly with anyone you were glad it was him and not Natasha, who always made fun of you, or Sam, who never stopped talking and in the process made you even more nervous.

Bucky had a quiet calmness over him that usually rubbed off on you and helped you get over your fear once you were up in the air. And he wasn’t into forced conversations, which suited you just fine. It was one of the reasons why you and him always clicked very well.

You dared to open your eyes and look around the cabin while the plane took off. There were a few other people who seemed just as nervous as you were, and a few others who seemed totally unaffected, like Bucky.

You noticed the guy who sat one row in front of you on the other side of the passage way, more specifically the way he was clinging to the edge of his seat just like you were. His knuckles were white from his tight grip and he pushed his head back into the seat. 

You smiled when you noticed his eyes were closed too.  
You smiled even more when you noticed how handsome he was.

Bucky noticed the smile on your face,’ Why are you laughing’

‘Nothing, just a gorgeous man over there who’s afraid of flying too,’ you pointed towards the other passenger. ‘My soulmate,’ you added with a cheesy smile.

Bucky leaned over to look and stared at the guy for several minutes, a puzzled expression on his face until he suddenly leaned back into his seat.

‘Shit,’ he then said,’ that’s not your soulmate, I know him.’

‘You know him?’ you turned to him in surprise.

‘Yeah, sort of…’

‘Well, you have to introduce me then!’

You looked at the stranger again, his eyes were open now but he was still gripping the edge of his seat.

One of the flight attendants passed and gave him a sympathetic look,’ Is there anything you need, sir?’

‘No, no thanks, it’s just…the take off, I never get used to it,’ he gave her a thankful smile,’ I’ll be fine in a minute.’

His smile was one of the most beautiful ones you’d ever seen and you turned to Bucky again, desperate to know more about him,’ Who is he?’

‘His name is Tayte, I believe,’ Bucky spoke softly.

‘Tayte,’ you repeated, quietly enough so there was no way he could hear you,’ can you please introduce me to Tayte?’

‘Not really cause I don’t really know him,’ Bucky spoke between his teeth.

‘Where do you know him from then?’

‘He’s…it’s…oh god,’ Bucky sighed in defeat,’ I shouldn’t have said anything.’

You turned in your seat to face Bucky. You were still holding onto his hand but you had completely forgotten about the stress of flying right now. You were desperate to know who this guy was and why he was putting a blush on Bucky’s cheeks.

‘Who is he?’ you asked impatiently.

‘I’m not telling you.’

‘I’ll walk over there and ask him,’ you threatened.

‘No, you will not,’ Bucky shrugged.

‘It’s an 8 hour flight, Barnes, I’ll muster up the courage at some point, they have alcohol on board, you know. You’d better fess up right now.’

Bucky’s hand went through his hair nervously but then he nodded, knowing how determined you got when you wanted something.

‘He’s a porn actor,’ he then whispered.

‘He is a what now?!’ it came out a lot louder then you intended and several passengers were now staring at you and Bucky, including Tayte, whose eyes rested on you for several seconds before he looked away again.

Bucky tried to sink further away into his seat while he whispered again,’ He’s a gay porn actor.’

‘How in the world do you know a porn actor?’ while you finished your question you realized there was only one answer,’ Oh my god, James Barnes, you dirty dog!’

He covered his face with his hand and shook his head,’ I’ve never wanted to jump out of a plane more than I do right now. Can we not be having this conversation, please?’

‘You watch porn?’ you asked with an amused grin.

‘Yes, okay, I watch porn,’ he admitted.

‘Does Steve know?’

‘I don’t know, maybe, it’s just…you know I would never let another man touch me like that. Steve’s the only one for me, always has been and always will be.’

‘I know that, sweety,’ you reassured him.

‘But it’s all so new for us, I was just…curious, I wanted to see what…what our options were, find out…you know, what other stuff we could maybe try. God, this is oversharing, why am I still talking?’

You squeezed his hand and smiled,’ There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Buck.’

‘Really?’ he asked, a worried look on his face.

‘Really, we all do it, I bet Steve does it too.’

‘You think so?’

‘Probably.’

He smiled a relieved smile and you both sat in silence for a few minutes.

‘I should have known a guy like that was too good to be true anyway,’ you sighed after a while’, all the good ones are only into men.’

‘Actually…I believe Tayte swings both ways.’

Your eyes lit up and Bucky smiled,’ maybe you should go up to him and introduce yourself.’

You snorted,’ Yeah, there’s not enough alcohol on the plane for that to happen.’

Bucky laughed but then his expression suddenly changed.

‘What?’ you asked,’ What are you doing? I know that look, Barnes, you’re up to something.’

He stood from his seat.

‘Bucky, no!’ you objected.

But he just turned around with a little grin on his face,’ Bucky yes.’

You wanted to grab his hand but he slipped right past you and before you realized what was happening Bucky was walking right up to Tayte.

Between the both of you Bucky was no doubt the more quiet one, but when it really came down to it he was also without a doubt the more confident one. You were all talk but far from as brave as you claimed to be.

You watched as Tayte looked up at Bucky, a friendly smile on his face before he reached out his hand to shake Bucky’s.   
Both men talked in a friendly and relaxed manner for several minutes until Bucky leaned a little closer and whispered something in Tayte’s ear.   
Tayte was now just nodding his head and then a gentle little smile formed on his lips.

That was right before both men suddenly turned towards you and looked right into your eyes.

You felt your cheeks flush instantly, overwhelmed by this direct eye contact with Tayte. His eyes were as blue as Bucky’s, his hair a little shorter, his jaw line could easily compete with Bucky’s as far as sharp perfection goes, not to mention that killer smile…

Come to think of it, he looked a little like Bucky, especially given the right angle.

Both men said their goodbyes and Bucky walked back towards you, a huge satisfied grin on his face now.

‘What did you do?’ you asked as soon as he sat down next to you.

‘Just told him the truth, that you’re dying to fuck him.’

Your mouth dropped in shock,’ You did not tell him that!’

Bucky just smiled.

‘You did not tell him that, did you?’ you asked again, fearing the answer because you wouldn’t put anything past Barnes. This is the kind of shit he would actually pull.

‘Did I lie? Do you not want to fuck him?’ he teased you.

‘That’s not the point,’ you tried to avoid answering the question,’ you just can’t go up to someone and say that, it’s rude.’

‘Oh, he’s a porn star, he’s used to this sort of stuff,’ Bucky waved away your comment.

‘It’s disrespectful, Buck, oh god,’ you hid your face in embarrassment.

‘I didn’t use those actual words, don’t worry,’ he admitted.

You looked into his eyes and sighed,’ Buck…’

‘Look, here’s the arrangement: he’s going to the bathroom in a little while, he will leave the door unlocked and give you two minutes to join him.’

Your mouth dropped,’ Bucky, you did not…’

‘I got you a date with one of the hottest porn stars, you can thank me later, and let me know if he’s as good as he looks on screen.’

You shook your head in protest,’ I can’t!’

‘Oh, you have to, I’m a taken man so I can’t do it. You’ll have to do him for the both of us, doll.’

At first you were absolutely convinced you were not going to move from your seat. No matter what happened. But then after about 15 minutes Tayte suddenly got up from his seat and started walking towards the bathroom.

And you discovered the perfect face was attached to an even more perfect body: long muscular legs, perfect tight ass and broad strong shoulders. You watched him shamelessly as he moved gracefully through the hallway and the other passengers until he disappeared behind the door of the restroom.

You let out an annoyed sigh.

‘Tick tock,’ Bucky teased.

‘Fuck you, Barnes, I swear to God!’ you shook your head but you were getting up from your seat anyway, eliciting a big smile from Bucky.

Your legs seemed to have developed a will of their own and you were walking right towards the bathroom.

Your knock on the door was as faint as your heart felt right now but the door opened immediately and a warm hand grabbed you and pulled you inside.

Fuck. He was gorgeous from across the hallway but straight up deadly from up close. You swallowed hard when your eyes met. 

His face looked so soft, his eyes so kind, it didn’t seem to fit the image of a porn star at all.

Not that you ever watched any porn of course…

Tayte just smiled at you, a little surprise on his face. Maybe he didn’t think you’d actually take him up on his offer. Maybe he only ever meant it as a joke. You suddenly felt your heart sink when you thought of that possibility.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here,’ you shook your head and reached for the door handle but Tayte put his hand on your waist to stop you.

‘But you are,’ he gently pulled you towards him and gave you that dashing smile again.

His voice was deeper than you had imagined, his tone was all sweetness mixed with an unmistakeable amount of dirty.

‘Yeah, I guess I am,’ you felt your face flush,’ Hi.’

‘Hi,’ he smiled, his hand was caressing your side and he was giving you that look again.

That look that told you he was here for the exact same reason you were. He brushed a few locks of hair behind your ear, brushing your cheek in the process before he let his thumb ghost over your lips and gently tugged at the bottom one.

His smile widened and he bit his lip again. You swore it had never looked that sexy on anyone else but him.

Your breath hitched and just like that his mouth was on yours. There was no hesitation in either of you, your tongue battled with his but you knew right away it was a fight you were going to lose.

Your hands grabbed his neck and he lifted you with his strong arms to put you down on the small sink. His body was already pressed up against yours and the hardness against your thigh clear evidence that Bucky had been right. He definitely played for both teams.

‘Tayte,’ you moaned softly when he moved his lips from your mouth to your neck.

He smiled against your skin,’ Ah, so you do know my name.’

‘I know your name.’

You grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, he helped you pull it over his head. Your eyes were glued to his chest and stomach for a few moments, admiring the perfect six pack.

You leaned in to kiss his lips again, you couldn’t help yourself, it was like his mouth had a magnetic pull on you.

He was the best fucking kisser you’d ever had, and there had been quite a few.

If he just made out with you for fifteen minutes in here you’d be perfectly okay with that and feeling like the luckiest woman on the planet.

But Tayte had other plans with you.

His fingers fumbled with the zipper of your jeans, trying to tug it off of you.

‘You work fast,’ you giggled.

He suddenly stopped to look at you,’ This is okay, right? This is what you want?’

‘Oh yeah,’ you kicked off your shoes and helped him take off your jeans.

He stepped in between your legs and lifted one up around his waist, pushing his erection against your panties.

Fuck. One thing clearly was true about porn actors…that was without any doubt the biggest thing you’d ever had between your legs.

Your wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder and neck, then softly bit his earlobe. His little chuckle was making you shiver. His one hand was in your hair while the other cupped your breast through your top.

You were rolling your hips against him, unable to hold back your desire for him much longer.

You didn’t know a single thing about this man yet you wanted him more than anything else. You needed friction, you needed him inside you, you needed anything he would give to you.

He pulled your hair back to expose your neck to him and he slowly licked his way up to your ear, his voice a deep whisper,’ What do you want?’

He rolled his hips against yours, giving you the friction you needed. Your panties were soaked. You snaked your hand in between the both of you and cupped his erection with your hand.

‘I want that,’ you whispered and you unzipped his pants and pushed them down his ass.

You weren’t shocked to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear and his erection sprang free against your inner thigh.

‘You sure about that?’ he teased you while he pumped himself a few times and dragged his tip over your clit.

He was kissing your neck again while one of his hands massaged your breast. You moaned his name while you nodded your head,’ I’m so fucking sure.’

You pulled your top over your head and he quickly got rid of your bra, putting his mouth where his hand had been. His tongue played with your nipple, licking and sucking softly and you knew if he kept this up you would be able to come just from this.

His mouth was…there were no words for what his mouth was doing to you right now.

And he was still teasing you with his cock too, it took several more minutes of him grinding his erection against your folds before he finally let out his first moan.

Sweet jesus, no wonder the man was a pro, he sounded insanely sinful.

‘Tayte?’

‘Yeah,’ he whispered into your ear,’ You want to fuck me?’

‘I thought we established that by now,’ you stated with a sarcastic little grin and he smiled back so sweetly your heart made a little jump.

An adorable porn star, who knew there was such a thing?

‘You’re feisty, I like it,’ he slowly pulled you down on his cock, shutting you up instantly.

You gasped when he sank in deeper, slowly but without any hesitation and you wrapped your leg around his waist to encourage him.

You were both moaning now, he took some time to let you get adjusted to him before he started moving his hips. His movement increased your moans and he pulled your body up against his while he covered your mouth with his hand.

‘Shhh, they’re gonna kick us off the fucking plane,’ he grinned quietly, keeping his hand there as he started thrusting a little faster, holding your ass in place with his other hand.

You knew you hadn’t thought this through long enough. There was no way you could come quietly, in fact every man you’d been with so far had remarked that you were quite the screamer.

Tayte’s moans were increasing too, and he was thrusting harder, but he somehow managed to keep his voice low.

‘I’m gonna take my hand away now,’ he breathed against your neck,’ you’ll be quiet for me, yeah?’

You nodded your head and as soon as his hand was gone you buried your face into the crook of his neck, trying to smother your moans. His mouth was on your shoulder, his thrusts a little more uncontrolled with every snap of his hips. 

He was breathing hard. You knew he was close, you were too.

‘Fuck,’ he moaned,’ fuck, I’m gonna come.’

Your orgasm hit right then and there, your walls clenching around him and taking him down with you. He swallowed your loud moans in another deep kiss and you clung to his strong shoulders.

‘Ahhh fuck,’ he sighed deeply and pulled you close.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to hold him a little while longer. He didn’t object and hugged you back, putting a soft kiss on your forehead.

You smiled a little embarrassed and ran your hands over his shoulders and into his neck. He leaned back to look at you, a warm smile on his face.

You were completely lost for words so you did the only thing you could, you kissed him, again, deeply and slowly, savoring every second.

Your last little intimate moment was interrupted abruptly by several hard knocks on the door and the voice of an angry flight attendant,’ If you two don’t come out right now I’m kicking in the door!’

 

****

 

You sank back down in the seat next to Bucky several minutes later.

He noticed the blush on your cheeks and the few dark red spots on your neck,’ I see things went well?’

‘Well is an understatement,’ you couldn’t hide the smile on your face,’ I owe you one, Bucky, thank you so much for that…arrangement.’

‘What arrangement?’ Bucky looked at you in innocent surprise,’ there was no arrangement.’

‘Haha very funny.’

‘I’m not joking, doll.’

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest and you turned to look at him, his face didn’t give anything away,’ James?’

‘I just talked to him and said he reminded us of an actor from the Marvel movies and asked if he was him. He said he gets that a lot, Sebastian something. Then I told him you were a huge fan of that guy and if he could just smile at you it would totally make your entire day, so he gave you a smile. That’s it.’

‘You’re shitting me right now,’ your voice was shaking,’ tell me you’re shitting me?!’

‘You just locked yourself into the bathroom with a complete stranger and seduced him to have sex with you, you dirty little whore,’ Bucky looked right into your eyes and gave you the biggest ever grin,’ Well done!’

‘I’m going to kill you as soon as the plane lands, Barnes.’


End file.
